wengotten_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legacies of Aranas
Goldheart's Resilience This necklace is made of a single golden chain that branches and merges with red rubies at their convergences that gives the shape of the Pictor constellation when worn. When bloodied, the necklace rearranges into the Scutum constellation. Your Constitution score is 21 while you wear this necklace. It has no effect on you if your Constitution score is already 21 or higher. You have advantage on death saving throws. When you start your turn with less than half your hit points left, you regain hit points equal to your proficiency bonus. If you fall unconscious, you must fail five death saving throws to die. Thalassar's Rejection This emerald amulet is inlaid in a silver gorget. The back of the gorget reads in Elvish: "When all is lost and everything changes, I will still never compromise." You gain immunity to Poison damage and the Poisoned condition. As a reaction to making a saving throw against harmful gases and vapors (such as Cloudkill and Stinking Cloud effects, inhaled Poisons, and the breath Weapons of some dragons), you may choose to inhale the gas or vapor into the gem, effectively dispersing it. You may do this, once a day. While there is gas or vapor present within the gem, you can do the following: As an action, you can cast Gaseous Form at will without any verbal, somatic, or material components but following the color of the same gas. If you make an attack on the same turn you release Gaseous Form, the attack deals an extra 3d6 poison damage if you hit. Once a day, when you drop to 0 hit points while having a gas or vapor within the gem, you transform into a cloud of gas instead of falling unconscious. While in this form, you cannot take any actions and you have a flight speed of 10 feet, can hover, and can enter a hostile creature's space and stop there. In addition, if air can pass through a space, the cloud can do so without squeezing, and it can't pass through water. While you have 0 hit points in gas form, you cannot revert to your original form. You make death saving throws as usual, and revert to your original form when you have at least 1 hit point. Hornraven's Protection In its original form, Hornraven's Protection was an onyx shield crafted in the shape of a raven with its wings extended upwards. Behind the shield, it was inscribed in Elvish: "I am here." In its awakened form, Hornraven's Protection is now a mantle in the shape of a raven shrouding the user with ebony feathers interlinked with onyx. While wearing Hornraven's Protection, you have a +4 bonus to AC. You do not gain this benefit if you use a shield. When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 30 feet of you, you can use your reaction to interpose yourself in between the target and the attacker. You move up to 30 feet to stand in between the creature and the attacker and treat the attack roll as if it were targetting you instead. If you now occupy the same space as the target, you must shove the target 5 feet away from you in any direction. While attuned to Hornraven's Protection, Your jump distance is tripled and you can make full jumps while standing. Thornleaf's Vengeance The flail's ironwood handle has the likeness of a vengeful face at the bottom end. Linked by interweaving livewood vines, the head is made from a mithral base with densewood brambles and bronzewood leaves layered upon each other. You have a +1 bonus to Attack and Damage Rolls made with this weapon. When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you, this weapon gains the Reach property until the end of your next turn. You also gain advantage on attack rolls against the creature until the end of your next turn. Labelas' Mercy This intricate leather bracer interwoven with driftweave fabric has the image of a setting sun stitched at the front. While wearing this bracer, you can Dash as a bonus action. As a reaction to failing a saving throw, you may choose to roll an additional d20. You choose which of the d20s is used for the saving throw. You may do this once per short rest.